Alex McAllister
}} |family_members = Carla McAllister † - Wife Natalie McAllister - Daughter Max McAllister - Stepson |relationships = Clair - Girlfriend |first = "Your Dad's Kind of an Idiot" |last = "Be My Guinea Pig" |height = 6'0"|date_of_birth = c. 1971}}Alex McAllister is the father of Natalie McAllister and the stepfather of Max McAllister. He was Carla McAllister's husband before she died. Biography Alex McAliister is Natalie’s father. He is in his mid-forties and is a widower. Not much is known about him, but he seems to be of an easygoing nature. He has a step-son named Max in college, who is from his wife’s previous marriage before he married Nat’s mom, Carla. Mr. McAllister knows of Satan’s and Nat’s relationship, but he believes Satan to be “Stan,” a short, dark haired freshman whom she tutors. Mr. McAllister encourages Stan to see him as a father figure and treats the boy like one of his own kids. Alex is a former alcoholic (developed from his wife’s death), works as a biology professor, and volunteers often at their church.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Appearance Alex is overall an approachable and gentle looking man. He is 6 feet tall, has green eyes, short red hair, and a long, square-shaped face with dark freckles. He has a pale complexion, as well as light wrinkles near his forehead, eyes, and mouth. Alex is seldom seen without his rectangle shaped glasses. Even in the comfort of his own home, he looks dapper and well-dressed, often sporting sweater vests, dress shirts paired with ties, and slacks. Personality History Plot Alex makes his first appearance shortly after Natalie McAllister and Satan form their contract. He walks into Natalie's room to inform her that dinner is ready, only to find Satan trying to hide behind a lamp. He asks Natalie who he is, and Natalie introduces him as "Stan," a student that she tutors. Alex seems to doubt this at first, but after a few moments, he smiles and lets "Stan" know that he is welcome to stay for dinner."Your Dad's Kind of an Idiot" From there, Alex only makes a couple of brief appearances throughout the arc, including when Natalie falls off of a roof and when Max McAllister comes back home. For the past few months, Alex has been going to the park every Saturday to talk to a woman named Clair while her son plays. Natalie recognizes that Alex is having trouble getting anywhere with Clair, and as a result, she decides to help him by getting Satan to disguise himself as a child. Satan reluctantly agrees to Natalie's plan, and right as Alex is about to ask Clair out, Satan runs up to him and grabs his leg. Natalie explains that this is Stan's little brother before shoving him into Alex's arms, making sure to point out how "there's nothing more attractive than a guy who's great with kids." In the end, Natalie's plan works and Alex gets Clair's number."Wingman" Relationships *Natalie McAllister' - '''From what we've seen, Natalie and Alex have a very good parent-child bond, although he is gullible to an extent as Nat manages to fool him into believing Satan is "Stan", even if there was apparent evidence to doubt her. *Satan' - '''He treats "Stan" very well and invited him to stay over for dinner when they first met. It is yet unknown how he will react to realizing who "Stan" actually is, but fans have theorized about a very wide range of reactions (detailed below). *Michael (Human) - No interaction between them has yet been depicted in-canon but it's safe to say that they have good relation because of Michael's friendship with his daughter. Trivia * Orangeplum bases Alex off of her own dad.orangesamthoughts: I base Mr. McAllister on my dad and he just got... References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:McAllister family